


Ivory and Gold

by never_shuts_up



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Championship Sex, Dean x Junk Food, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Holy Shit So Many Feelings, Implied Ambrolleigns, Indulging My Addiction to Man Tears, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_shuts_up/pseuds/never_shuts_up
Summary: "I didn’t think there was anything I could do that would ever make it up to you, but I had to try.” His words were cut short with another ferocious kiss, long and deep, Roman claiming his mouth as if he could press every single thought that jumbled and bounced through his head directly into Seth, with no need to say anything more.---Roman becomes Intercontinental Champion, but that’s not the only thing he feels like celebrating. Seth’s plans pay off in more ways than he expected.





	Ivory and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history.  
> \- Oscar Wilde, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

As soon as the locker room door swung shut, Seth found himself pressed against the cinder block wall, a small noise of surprise forced from his lips as Roman leaned into him hard, covering his face and neck with fierce, hungry kisses with more need than precision, twisting one hand roughly into his hair and pressing the other against the small of his back, forcing their hips together. Roman, lightheaded with victory and hot with need, could only let go enough to speak for seconds at a time, his voice a reverent, rough murmur, jagged with emotion. “Holy fuck, baby, we did it,” he mumbled into the side of Seth’s neck, between kisses so hard they verged on bite, “and you - oh, fuck - thank you.”

Recovering the air back into his lungs, Seth managed to make his own arms work again, and wound one hand gently up to the back of Roman’s neck, guiding him to press their foreheads together. “It’s yours. You did that. All I did was say a bunch of stuff, but it was worth it.” Roman blinked, as if in surprise, his eyes looking a little wet. Seth’s other hand drifted up to the strap of the title that hung over Roman’s shoulder, and traced its outline, slowly, against his skin.

Roman still couldn’t quite believe all of this was real, digging his fingertips into Seth’s back as if to remind himself that yes, this was happening, and not a dream, and that he was really holding the man whose actions and schemes had led directly to this moment, warm and half-clothed and responsive to his every touch. That title could just as easily have been Seth’s, if things had gone just a little differently. Roman could imagine a version of Seth who would have seized the opportunity for himself, didn’t have to imagine him because he had fought him for years, but that wasn’t the Seth he held onto so tightly now. This was someone he hadn’t known in a long time, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed him.

The cool metal plates of the title dug into Seth’s chest, but it didn’t matter, it was an extension of Roman in that moment and Seth wanted every inch of him. He’d missed this, oh, God, how he had missed this, and how he wished it would never stop. He could feel the heat and hardness of Roman’s cock against his thigh, and his own responding in kind, but his need didn’t end there - his entire body ached with longing. He fumbled each of the buckles on Roman’s vest open, slipped it off and tossed it to the side, pulling Roman in even more tightly, as if, with enough skin pressed against skin, they could just melt into each other and never have to pull away again. Somehow, pressed between their bodies, the title didn’t fall to the floor with the vest, and it was Roman who stopped to take it in his hands. For several painfully long moments, he gazed softly, wistfully, at the gold plates and finally fixed his eyes back on Seth.

“You had a plan.” Roman’s words were a statement, not a question. Seth nodded. “And it worked.”

“Yeah.” Seth was smiling, his entire face glowing softly with pride, whether of himself or of Roman or both, neither of them could be sure, and for once it didn’t make a difference.

“Why?” The question sliced into the silence with rough, jagged edges, which Roman didn’t intend, but Seth’s gaze never lost focus, as he placed a hand firmly on each of Roman’s shoulders.

“Because you deserve this. After all the fucking crap you’ve been through, after all the crap I put you through, you earned this. I didn’t think there was anything I could do that would ever make it up to you, but I had to try.” His words were cut short with another ferocious kiss, long and deep, Roman claiming his mouth as if he could press every single thought that jumbled and bounced through his head directly into Seth, with no need to say anything more. All the gratitude, all the want, all the sweet, absolute relief of having him here, like this, seemed to set every nerve in Roman’s body on fire, and judging from the response, he was sure Seth must be feeling it too.

Seth moaned against Roman’s lips, with a shiver that sent shockwaves straight to his dick. Roman closed a hand over Seth’s own hand, and moved them both - over, down, between their hips, to his own hardness and to the place where he could feel Seth’s pressing warmly against his thigh.

This time, Seth was the first to pull away to speak: “You should put it on.”

“Huh?” Roman wasn’t sure what Seth had in mind, considering that his dick was outpacing his brain by a mile a minute.

“Nobody ever puts it on. I want to see how it looks on you.” And almost before Roman could nod, Seth’s hands were fastening the title around his waist.

Seth couldn’t help but sharply inhale as Roman stepped back to let him look. The white leather set off the golden-tan of Roman’s skin perfectly, and the gold plates almost seemed to glow. “God damn, it’s like it was made for you.” He turned Roman around to face the mirror on the opposite wall, and watched as his shoulders straightened, as he stood a little taller and a smile spread across his face. “You’re are so fucking beautiful, and I want you so fucking badly right now.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Roman’s neck, and began to wrap both arms around his waist from behind, slowly, tracing a gentle arc to the top button of his pants.

Roman leaned against him, arching and moaning as Seth unbuttoned his pants with one hand, easing the other in to trace a long, teasing stroke down the length of his cock. “Babe, if you start that right now, I’m not gonna last,” he rumbled in a tone that made Seth shiver, sounding more like a promise than a threat.

“Don’t care. You’re my champion, and if you want it, I wanna make you feel like it right now.” Suddenly, a look of uncertainty flickered across Seth’s face. “You, uh, you do want it, right?” Roman’s face softened into a small smile, and he nodded. Seth disengaged himself, nudging Roman the few steps backward to the wall, and with one fluid motion, dropped to his knees. Roman barely stifled a gasp at this - he’d almost forgotten what a pretty sight it was after so long - only to have that same gasp tear its way out of his throat as Seth’s mouth closed around his cock.

Twining one hand lightly into Seth’s hair, Roman tried to guide his pace - knowing him, he’d probably smack his head right into the center plate of the title. But Seth kept the pace more than well enough, easing off to take long, teasing licks that turned Roman’s knees into water, then taking him deep in his throat, reading every movement and every hitch of Roman’s breathing, every push and pull and tightening of his grip. It seemed intuitive, but also deliberate, like reading an old map of someplace that used to be familiar, where the details are hazy but impossible to completely forget, and begin to make sense again in bits and pieces. Seth’s hands clung to the title, using it to pull Roman close to him, and somehow this, combined with the weight and pressure of the leather around his waist, pushed Roman even closer to the edge. Seth was so careful and attentive, taking more of Roman’s cock than he’d even thought possible, and his pace quickened with the same hunger and urgency that pulsed through Roman’s body.

“So close,” he moaned, “god, yes, baby, I’m so close.” Dimly aware that there were still people in the building, Roman used every ounce of will he had left trying to keep quiet as he came, letting out rough, strangled grunts and thrusting hard into the back of Seth’s throat as it twitched convulsively around him.

Hooking an arm around his waist, Roman eased Seth upright and pulled him in close to his chest. Seth’s face was flushed, damp with sweat and spit, his eyes wide as he gasped in deep, ragged breaths. Roman remembered when he had seen him just like this for the first time, and how he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to ravage every inch of Seth’s body or wrap him up like a delicate, precious thing and keep him safe forever, but this time one impulse in particular won out. He raised a hand to cup Seth’s jaw, a gesture that slowed Seth’s breathing and made his eyes grow even wider and softer, and pulled him in for another kiss, hard and slow and searching, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue.

Disengaging, he murmured against Seth’s cheek, “You’re so good to me, baby. So, so fucking good.” He kissed a line from cheekbone to jaw, marveling at how one face could be so rough and yet so soft, how one man could be so strong and yet look so devastatingly vulnerable in his arms. Roman was suddenly thankful for their return to the tactical gear, as he didn’t have to shimmy Seth out of a bunch of tight layers - a belt buckle and a few buttons were all that stood between his hand and Seth’s cock. Seth was wearing his usual light compression shorts underneath, but the choked-off noise he made when Roman cupped his erection through them was still an absolute goddamn treasure, and the smooth fabric was warm to the touch. At any other time, Roman would have happily taken his sweet time with this, would have teased Seth until he begged, but no amount of self-restraint could have canceled out the ache in Roman’s chest, or how badly he wanted to have his hands all over the man he’d missed so much. Seth ground against Roman’s thigh as he slid the smooth fabric down and took hold of his cock, and began to stroke, slowly, his other arm still wrapped around Seth’s back to hold him close to his chest. Just as Seth had fumbled his way back into remembering all the details of Roman’s body, so did Roman with Seth’s, and judging by how Seth arched and twitched under his touch, it was working.

“That’s my baby boy,” he purred, “So gorgeous, and so sweet for me, with your beautiful fucking mouth.” Whether the small cry that escaped Seth was from his words or the sweep of Roman’s thumb over the head of his cock, Roman couldn’t exactly be sure. He shifted his arm lower, around Seth’s waist, and kissed all the way down the side of his neck, down to his broad chest, gently swirling his tongue around one nipple, then the other, grazing one with his teeth just for the wanton moan that rasped from Seth’s throat. Seth clung to him desperately, as if he was afraid Roman would let go, as if that were even possible. Turning Seth around to lean his back against the wall, Roman kept stroking, kept kissing all the way back up to Seth’s lips, lingering over his collarbones and the hollow of his throat to make him shudder and twitch, and lowered his other hand to stroke his lower back and squeeze the curve of his ass, still impossibly defined through the loose pants. Seth kissed him back hungrily, but broke away from Roman’s lips long enough to whisper, in a voice that cracked as if it could break into a thousand pieces: “Fuck, Ro… I missed you. I missed you so much it fucking hurt, and I -”

Roman stopped his words with another kiss. The hurt of the past few years had been real, had been devastating, but what had hurt the most had been the absence that was now finally filled again, and that made Roman’s heart feel full to bursting. “Me too, baby, me too. But it’s not gonna hurt anymore. I got you.”

Tears threatened to spill from Seth’s eyes as he buried his face into Roman’s shoulder, his chest pressed so tightly to Roman’s that he could feel his heart pounding, that impossibly huge fucking heart that had made leaving so devastatingly hard in the first place. Nothing could erase how badly he’d hurt Roman, so much and in so many ways, and yet the man still wanted to take him apart and put him back together with this impossible gentleness after everything they’d been through. And as Roman resumed his strokes, increasing the speed until Seth came, spilling into Roman’s hand and down the inside of his own pants, the tears won out, leaving more tracks of wet and salt on his already burning cheeks, and his knees threatened to buckle beneath him with the sheer concentrated overwhelm of it all. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of Roman for a long, long time as the haze subsided, Roman clutching him tightly against his chest, the title digging into his bare stomach as a reminder that yes, things would be different now.

\--- 

“Guys? I brought the car around back so you might wanna -“ The door swung open, hitting the wall with a thud, and Dean swept in, making a beeline for the corner where he’d thrown his duffel bag before the sight in front of him completely registered. Seth and Roman half-dressed, soft-eyed and disheveled, smelling like sweat and sex and as fucking gorgeous as sculptures in a museum, Roman with the title around his waist. Dean swallowed the half-chewed bite of his sandwich and closed the door behind him, regarding them with a slow grin and a low chuckle. “Well… ain’t that a pretty sight. Took you long enough.” He took another bite of his sandwich, watching the two men fumble their way apart and start trying to find their respective clean clothes. “Looks good on you, Big Dog. So good I don’t mind you starting without me.”

“It kinda just… happened.” Roman looked a little sheepish, his hands still fumbling a little as he managed to undo the title from his waist and wipe it down with a clean towel. “We’ll make it up to you, Uce.”

“With a view like this? You already are. But I can’t turn down an offer like that, so I’m gonna hold you to it.” Seth was still blushing bright red, and Dean took the opportunity to wind an arm around his waist and pull him in for a kiss.

Seth made a wry face and brushed a crumb from his beard with mock disgust, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice. “Are you seriously eating a Doritos sandwich right now?”

Dean shook his head and motioned with the crust in his hand. “What do you think I am, twelve? It’s turkey. I just put in a couple Cool Ranch for flavor.”

Roman chuckled, wrapping both arms around Dean from behind and leaning his head on one shoulder. “Sorry we got a little ahead of you. But we got our boy back, for real, and it’s gonna be a good night, promise.”

Dean turned his head just enough to kiss Roman on the cheek. “I kinda thought you guys would need to catch up a little, had to happen sometime.” He grabbed a few of his shirts that had spilled haphazardly onto the floor, and stuffed them back into the bag wherever they would fit. “Speaking of catching up, we gotta get a move-on, the PAs are already wondering where y’all are.”

“If they waited this long, they can wait for us to put on some dry clothes.” Roman tossed another towel to Seth, who had already taken off his wet gear and was digging around in his roller bag. “You good to drive, babe?”

Seth nodded, feeling warmth creep into his face again as he absently toweled himself off, watching Roman and Dean gather up their belongings, making a mental note of how right it all felt and a reminder to never, ever take it for granted again. “Never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finished a thing for the first time in months, finished my first smut fic in basically ever, and finally contributed to Thirst Party Saturday! This came out of nowhere and got away from me really quickly (was originally just feelings and then it got hot), then getting leveled by a bad cold gave me the push to finish it. Many thanks to all those who enabled and encouraged me in this self-indulgent little exploration. Apologies if I've been accidently super-derivative without realizing it, I read a lot of y'all's stuff and am so inspired by all of you who are able to turn out quality smut on the regular - you're all amazing.
> 
> (And as for the Oscar Wilde quote - I went back and forth for the longest time about using it, but in the end, I couldn't NOT. And I realized I'd totally played myself including ruining the title of the entire work by originally posting this without it. So here you go, problem solved, now you know I'm a gigantically huge sap.)


End file.
